Talk:BFB 12/@comment-34692156-20180616164316
oh, a new trend i guess? my top 10 bfb characters: 10: Eggy- Why do so many people hate her? I think she adorable and a very funny character. I love how reasonable she can be. She has a bit of sass, and I like it. I know Eggy won't make it too far in the game, but I loved every bit of screentime she is having so far. What a queen. 9: Match- I seriously love Match to death. She is one of the best characters ever. Her personality reminds me of myself, not gonna lie. I love her voice as well. Cary does an amazing job voicing her. She is also a very interesting character, I love her usage of the word 'like', I find it funny. She really represents a teenager, huh? 8: Basketball: This girl doesn't get a bunch a screentime. And I don't like that. Basketball is a very, VERY, amazing character, her voice is very cute, and seeing more of her would make her an even better character to me. Her being the leader of ABNTT would be cool, just saying. I hope she gets more development. Episode 7 made me love her a whole ton. 7: Lollipop: Lollipop is a queen. Sadly, most people hate her. And I understand, she may be rude, but I personally like rude characters (not snowball lol). Lollipop is quite funny and I adore her personality. Her giving nicknames like 'little grey zig-zag' is one thing I just love about her. 6: Bottle: Isn't Bottle a cutie? Everything about her makes me smile. I love seeing happy and joyful characters like Bottle. Her laugh is so precious. <33 Seeing her in episode 1 made me love her in an instant. Didn't she come up with her team name? That's how you know she's a very good character. I love Bottle so much <3 5: Firey Jr: Yes, I do indeed love Firey Jr!! Small characters make me happy!! I started growing on him after episode 2, he's such a good boi <3!!!!!!! Team Ice Cube is life, bois.. What Firey Jr said to Marker made me just.. "..world staaaaar" and I am proud of him for being a big boi and letting out his feelings. 4: Needle: God damn, I love Needle. Though, she doesn't get much screentime, I truly appreciate her existance. She is one of the cutest characters. I have loved her since BFDI, she was my #1 fav! Seeing her in BFB makes me very happy, I just love her and her voice equally. I hope to see more of her, character develpoment would be good too! I really hope Needle makes it far in the game. 3: Naily: Ah, Naily. My cute little totally non-Bell killer. I really, really, really, REALLY love Naily SO much. She is adorable, SO adorable, I would die for her. Her :3 kills me. It's so cute?????? Omg?????? She makes me smile everytime I see her on-screen <3!! I'm hoping for some Naily and Firey Jr interaction soon!!!!!!!!!!! Pls!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanna fking hug Naily, idc if I get stabbed <3333333333333333 I lov my grey queen sm,,, 2: Grassy: Aaaaa,, Grassy,,,,,,, my sweet little boy.......... GRASSY NEEDS RESPECT. I love Grassy with all of my heart. I legit had a heart attack when my boye said "yeah!!" and started the intro,,, don't you just love him???? He did his best in episode 7. I am proud of him. As I am typing, I am currently printing out 4 pictures of Grassy to add to my wall full of Grassy pictures. Grassy is my boye. My big boye. My strong boye. Like Naily, I would legit DIE for Grassy. I am going to respect my boye because I just love him sm. and my #1 favorite character, out of every object show i watched in my 13 years of living (though no object shows existed in 2004-2009 lol), and out of all 64 characters in bfb, my favorite character is,,,, BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes my friends, it is Book. Book is an absolute ANGEL. She makes me the happiest person on Earth. She has been my favorite character for so long, words can't describe how much I love her. I am legit cosplaying as Book soon, which shows how much I really love her. She is such a good girl.... She's my angel, my queen, my princess, my gorl... I just- I can't even use words to describe how great she is. BFDIA is where Book grew on me. Her being on Freesmart just made me so happy, y'know? Her friendships with others are very interesting to see. I love how curious she is, and I LOVE how she stood up for herself in BFB episode 1!! I'm proud of her for switching out! Freesmart, or, um, iance, is just... a dysfunctional team now, I guess. I wouldn't want Book being on that team. Book deserves happiness. She deserves my love. I would rob the stars for this woman. Whoever requested her for the show, thank you, You are my god. I support you. I love you. But I love Book more.